


The Scourge Of Siberia

by ishipzalldathings



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Child Neglect, Death, F/F, Gen, War, these children are not treated well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipzalldathings/pseuds/ishipzalldathings
Summary: The life of Alti, the dark shamaness. How did Alti become the dark shamaness, what led her on that path? A single prophecy would change everything and damn the girl before she even began.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This fic has dark themes and will continue with each chapter.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of death, child endangerment, and war.

* * *

The Tretomlec tribe was an early tribe of men and women. They were always under attack by the neighboring village, The Varanas. War erupted, and with every war came death. The men were killed, and the women were forced to fend for themselves. It took time, but they learned how to survive, preparing for whatever came next. They struggled much but then a small glimpse of hope, something that would change the very course of who they would be. It all started with a vision from a powerful shaman, the coming of the Atma.

The Atma was from another time, a time so foreign it unsettled most of the women. She was not what they expected, but in the end, Cyane surprised them all. She brought peace between the Tretomlec's and the Varanas, the bringer of hope, love, and forgiveness.

"Tretomlec women, I propose a new mission for us. In honor of our lost fathers, sons, brothers, and husbands. We take no more men into our tribe but dedicate our lives to helping others! I say we lay to rest with our beloved men the name Tretomlec and embrace the name given to us by the Atma. From this moment on, we are the Amazons!"

Even with peace, some could not accept the change. Samsara still wanted her revenge and started to turn others to her way of thinking. Cyane convinced the tribe to get help from the Varanas and, with their aid, defeated Samsara and her tribe. She returned for one final battle, leaving her wounded by Cyane's hand.

Samsara refused to say a word, knelt on the ground, clutching her wounded chest. Her wounds could be tended to, but she refused.

"This brings me no joy," Cyane had grown into her role over the last few years. She learned how to fight, rule, and, most importantly, survive the north's harsh cold. "But you have caused so much bloodshed."

"And what of their bloodshed, the blood of our men?" Samsara's words were forced, hand still clutching her chest. Blood, trickling through her fingers and onto the snow below. "You forgive them?"

"That is not for me to say. These events happened before I came along. What I do know, these men were led by a twisted leader. He ruled by fear and killed those who did not follow, I can see remorse, and they are mending past wrongs." Cyane could see Samsara becoming weaker, "Let Mica heal you, and we can talk."

"Queen Cyane," Karina came up beside her and leaned in close. "I would like very much to forgive her, to welcome her home, but she refuses to see reason. She can not be trusted; you have seen the unthinkable things she has done. Her heart is full of anger and revenge,"

"People can change," Cyane turned her attention back to Samsara, "you understand what you have become? You hold so much anger in your heart for these men, those who murdered your family. Yet, you have killed your own women. You have done what these men have done; you are no better-" and for the first time, she watched Samsara's eyes go blank. The anger faded, and she thought about Cyane's words. "Let us heal you, not just your body but your heart."

"You're willing to let me live?"

"I'm willing, are you willing to forgive?"

"I will try."

"That is all I ask."

* * *

"A darkness will scourge this land one day." Those were the words of a powerful shamaness named Sita. The old woman had Samsara's ear, confided in her, and told her what the future held. "In life, she will bring this nation to its knees."

"How can you be certain?" Samsara kept her voice low, casually picking at a piece of skewered meat.

"My visions are powerful, and I have never been wrong."

"When will she come?"

"Far into the future. It will be of no consequence to us; we will be long gone from this world."

"What else did you see?"

"A weak nation, suffering, and death. Revenge will come but not in our lifetime, but if we play our cards right- we'll see it play out and more." Sita kept silent about the vision, only revealing it to those she trusted. However, one Amazon had a change of heart. She saw the good in Cyane and the Amazons' way, and because of this, she told her everything.

"Are you certain of this?" Karina was concerned; if Sita kept this from them, what else was she keeping?

"Yes, I trusted her once, but I have changed. I love what this nation has become, and I care about my family. I'm tired of the fighting; I just want peace."

"You did the right thing by coming to us, thank you." Cyane embraced the girl and held her, "more sisters should come forward with truths like this. It's time to get answers," Sita and her followers were brought before Queen Cyane, "Tell us about this scourge, Sita, hold nothing back."

"And if I refuse?"

"I wouldn't recommend it." Cyane was fair, but rules were in place for betrayers. She didn't want it to come to that.

"The vision I had will come to pass, and telling you will not change it. I foresaw a dark shamaness rise in the north, bringing the nation down and starting the north's fall. Her power will be unlike any mortal, and she will live many lives, leaving her mark on this world."

"Good will prevail."

"Perhaps, but the damage will be done."

Cyane's reign became the pinnacle for all northern leaders. During her rule, she kept the nation together, close, like a family. She was a fair and honest ruler who was known for forgiveness before punishment. Her daughter continued to lead by that example and continued peace with the Varanas. When she was given the title of queen, she took her mother's name—becoming the second Cyane in Cyane's long line. It became a tradition, even when the title of queen found its way outside of Cyane's bloodline. Each change of queen would bring a new Atma, a rebirth to the nation. However, not all rebirths brought life, but they did bring change.

Cyane could see change happening and put together a small group of Amazons. In a council, these women would be given the power to rule their own villages. "Those who wish to start anew may do so. Travel far and wide if you so wish and grow our nation. I will continue to rule the north, and once or maybe twice a year, we will gather if possible. May your reign be as fulfilled as mine and full of blessing by Artemis' grace."

Cyane knew splitting the tribe would make things harder. However, her mother had told her many stories of a separate nation. That one day, the nation would part and travel all around the world. So, Cyane decided to put that forward and make it a reality instead of a story told to a child. Cyane was having trouble keeping control of things. Not all were willing to follow once they took their leave. These appointed queens moved to distant lands to break away. They wanted to separate themselves from the north and stand alone in their own queendoms. While they fought for this right, old prophecies were forgotten and faded into the background. History is rewritten, the memory of the dark scourge erased piece by piece.

Sita had little hand in that, but her followers were strong and worked behind the queen's backs. Decades passed, and the prophecy was forgotten - until an oracle from outside the nation found her way to them.

"We are to believe the vision of an outsider? Why should we trust her word over our own shamaness?" A gruff looking warrior stood beside her queen, eyes narrowing at the oracle. They did not trust outsiders, especially ones from distant lands.

"You are right to be cautious but consider this. I have traveled across many lands to deliver this vision. I could have sent a messenger, but I endured months of harsh conditions to come here. I chose to deliver this news myself because I believed in my heart it was important." The council of women fell silent and turned to Queen Cyane.

"You say a powerful Amazon will be born among us. That she will be the bringer of darkness, a destroyer of nations?"

"Yes, on her skin, she will bear a mark; a circle with a line."

"Can we stop it?"

"That is uncertain, but I would like to think so. Why else would I be shown this?" And like that, the woman fell to her knees, eyes pure white, clutching the ground- mouth gaped. "During the year of blessing, beware the year of blessing." It was all she said before collapsing to the ground.

Forty years since the oracle came to the north, long since passed, but her words still held weight. The year of blessing was upon them once again; tribes in the north, south, east, and west prepared for the arrival of new life. Each year they feared the worst, and then the blessings would come, and all would be well. However, this year the blessings came, and seventy were born with the mark. News spread throughout the nation, even those tribes beyond Cyane's borders. Each tribe handled the information differently; fear had some do the unthinkable. Some went as far as killing the newborns, which amazons called unjust and heartless; others saw it as a mercy.

"We can not ignore what has happened, my queen. Innocent life was taken swiftly before they had a chance. The actions of these queens were impulsive and unnecessary."

"I agree, but those left must be watched closely. We all must be diligent, or our time will come to an end." Children that showed signs of change, a path of darkness, would be punished. Depending on the severity, anything from banishment to death. "Any child born with the mark will not be allowed to rule or wield the power of the shamaness. Any caught harnessing the power will be executed." This caused another migration from the north entirely, deciding to leave the cold land altogether; these queens did not murder innocent children.

* * *

Alti was a young, carefree child who was unphased by the harsh looks she received. The love of her mother kept her protected and distracted from the cruel world around her. Baribi was a healer among the tribe, patron mother, and retired warrior. She respected her queen, but she stood firm in her belief, her daughter was good. Happy children don't grow to be the destroyer of nations or use their gifts to destroy the world around them.

She took care of her own daughter and the others who were discarded by their own mothers. She kept them safe and showed them a better life; it was her duty as a mother to protect them all. Baribi was respected among the tribe, and her wisdom helped others to see the truth. They started to change and came together to help Baribi- until she fell ill. The shamaness said it was because of the children that the mark was causing great pain within her.

Alti believed it was the work of Queen Cyane and Zintir, the village shamaness. Her mother stood for everything Cyane didn't, and it caused conflict; they came to a head many times. In the end, Baribi yielded because, in the end, it was the queen who made a choice.

The sickness took her quickly, and Alti was forced to watch her mother slowly die. She was twelve when her mother died, and it left her alone with only her adopted sisters beside her. They only had each other because no one else would help them. They were not allowed to do anything because of who they were. The hunting party did not want them, the sentry didn't trust them, and the patrons saw them as reminders of what had been.

"We're leaving," They were all huddled together in the snow, cooking rabbits they caught. They were just trying to survive, and with little food, they were starving. Out of ten, only six of them remained, and Alti knew something needed to be done.

"Where will we go?"

"The mountain," Not only were they struggling, but Alti felt her powers growing. Soon she would not be able to hide them, Zintir would feel her awakening, and it would mean certain death. So, Alti packed them up and led her sisters towards the mountain.

"The banished?" Tua seemed nervous; there was no guarantee they would be welcome. They had taken in marked before but not for a long while.

"It is our only chance; we're dying out here." If they weren't welcome, they would go somewhere else. Alti would do everything she could to keep them alive. "We're almost there."

"I can see it, just there," Tua pointed.

"How can you see anything in this?" Jai said curtly, clutching her hood around her face.

"I'm a born tracker, Jai. It's what my family does. Don't be such a grump," Tua teased and gave her a shove, which landed her in a snowbank. The others fell into a fit of giggle, even Alti when Jai reappeared.

"I'm cold enough, Tua!"

"You would have done the same to me."

"I-"

"As much fun as this is, we need to keep moving." Alti grabbed a blanket and wrapped Jai in it, "come on, you can get even later." They traveled for most of the day, taking small breaks to warm themselves around a fire. They were so tired, but they could not rest for long, "We're close," She urged them to continue, helping the smallest among them on her back. The sister feared the worst for Hess, she couldn't stop shivering, and her lips turned purple. Jai removed the blanket and wrapped it around Hess with a smile.

"Hang on, little sister, we're almost there." Jai placed a hand on her back.

The snow crunched beneath their feet, the rest of the world was silent around them. When they reached the pass, they stopped and looked around. Alti called out into the silence. "Please, we've come to seek asylum, our sister is sick, and we have nowhere else to turn." The silence continued for a moment longer before the snow around them started to shift. A dozen women appeared from the ice and snow, their heavy fur cloaks keeping them hidden from intruders and warmed them from the harsh cold.

"Why do you seek asylum here, child?" The clear leader of this group stepped closer, "why would children want to flee from their home?"

"We are unwanted," Alti removed her gauntlet to show off her mark, which the warrior inspected. "We are not welcome in our village."

"I understand," The warrior removed her own gauntlet and showed an identical mark to her own. "We are the same."

"I don't understand. How can you be marked?"

"You are not the first season born with this mark, young one. Come, let's get you all inside." Alti didn't understand how this was possible. She believed her season was the first. She had so many questions, but the numbing cold rendered her brain useless, and she was worried about Hess.

"We need to get our friend to a warm fire; she's not well."

"Let me see her," The warrior took the child in her arms and wrapped her in the thick wool cloak she wore.

"Thank you," Hess smiled and settled in against her; she was already feeling better. The warrior held her the rest of the way up, the others returning to their posts.

"I'm Alti."

"Opa, war chief of the amazon mountain."

"It's beautiful here, Opa, peaceful."

"It's good you can see the beauty in a place like this. I lived here all my life, and it's always been home to me; you will all be safe and welcome here." They now stood before a simple door, nothing fancy or engraved. Opa knocked and opened the door. They were instantly greeted with the heat of the place. The warm interior was welcoming, "Mama, guests." The older woman sat in meditation, opening one eye with a smile.

"I knew someone would arrive today. I did not imagine six frozen warriors at my door," She motioned to the seats and tea that awaited them. She gave them food, dry clothes, and listened to their story. "The journey here made you stronger, you are survivors, and it shows your character." She poured them more tea and checked over Hess; she was doing much better now. "You will pull through. We're going to put some meat on these bones. You children are thin as posts," She took a good look at them all and sighed, "I remember Baribi; she was a good healer and full of love. She tried to speak on my behalf, but Cyane could not be reasoned with."

"They blamed us for my mother's sickness, but I know it was Shamaness Zintir. Mother was gaining favor, and because of that, people were starting to accept us."

"People fear what they are told to fear, sheep. These marks are not dark spots on our souls; we are chosen by a higher power for something more."

"You have a mark?"

"I do. Many of the sisters in this mountain do."

"We can stay?" Tua seemed hopeful.

"We are your family now; you will stay." Mariakua wrapped her arms around the girl and squeezed her tight. "Queen Cyane brings dishonor to her name; she will be judged for it. One day we will all die, and our actions in this world will determine how our story ends. Our courage will see us through, it is our holy word, and nothing is stronger."

* * *

They all were taught as they should have been and learned all they could from their new sisters. They found their place among the mountain and learned how to survive and provide for themselves. Mariakua helped Alti harness her power, her skill as a shamaness. She was smart, cunning, and very powerful, and Alti could see why Cyane feared her. "You will have a hard road, my dear; many things will come at you. You must stay on the path of light, light the darkness, or the prophecy might come true."

"You think I'm the scourge?"

"No, but anyone could be the scourge, mark or no mark. We all have the potential to be, but the choices you make will decide your path."

"Why teach me if I could destroy everything?"

"Choice, you can weave your own destiny. These gifts could be used for good or evil; you will have to decide what is more important. Dear girl, power is wonderful and intoxicating, but you can have some and be happy. This scourge, they will want to tap into that darkness and consume the world. They will strive for power, and the darkness will consume them."

"If I lose my way, how can I find my way back?"

"You will have to fight for it. Power is corrupt; it turns the best of us into monsters." Mariakua cupped Alti's face, "ground yourself in light, find something or someone to hold onto. Let it remind you what your purpose is."

"What is your purpose?"

"My daughter, my sisters, the children who rely on me. If I let the darkness win, they lose and that I can not bear."

"I won't fail. I will make you proud." When Alti left for the day, Opa emerged from the shadows and sat down next to her mother.

"It pains me, mother. To know what she will become,"

"Not all visions are set in stone, Opa. She has a chance to turn it all around. We must do what we can to keep her on the path. She could be our greatest ally."

"Or our worst enemy."

"Just protect her, Opa, keep her safe and on the path."


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2. **

"Just protect her, Opa, keep her safe and on the path." Opa trusted her mother entirely and did as she was told. However, her fear was still there, and it unsettled her. Would her teachings set things in motion and bring the end?

"I will do what I can, but my concerns are real."

"As they should be," Mariakua leaned in and pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "I trust your judgment and know you'll make the right choice." Opa wasn't sure training Alti was, but she was true to her word. Teaching Alti how to survive the mountain and fend for herself when necessary. The girl was a quick study and became an asset to the tribe. Opa started to trust her and teach her more, and that's when she noticed the change. The increase in power from her mother's lessons began to shine through, which gave Opa pause once again.

By the time Alti was sixteen, she had blossomed into a full amazon warrior. Her skills on the battlefield were average, but she excelled in the mystic. Opa noticed her mother was training Alti to take her place as the tribe's shamaness.

"Is this wise?" Mariakua handed her mother a bowl of stew.

"When I'm gone, you will need a powerful shamaness on your side. I think Alti has proven trustworthy by now. When will you finally accept her?"

"I care for her, but I can not ignore the visions." Opa reached out and placed a hand on her mother's. "Be careful. That is all I ask."

That winter, the mountain tribe faced a brand new challenge. Queen Cyane was starting to retake an interest in them, claiming they were up to something. The first incident was a collapsed mountain road, one crucial to the hunting grounds they used. Second, a warrior on patrol turned up dead and stripped of her clothes- making sure there was no chance to survive her wounds.

The sisters gathered to discuss what should be done. It was decided they could not sit back and be picked off one by one. "Send a message to Cyane; let's see what she wants."

Cyane agreed to meet with them, and both tribes gathered at the base of the mountain. Mariakua slowly makes her way down the snow-covered path with Opa's help. Alti noticed how frail the old woman was; she couldn't remember the last time she left her mountain home. She was unsure why Mariakua wanted to meet with Cyane; it was dangerous and unpredictable.

"Stay here," She told Alti and her friends to stay as she passed, so neither Cyane nor Zintir would see them. She knew it wouldn't matter because Zintir would feel her power and know she was there, but Alti obeyed.

The amazons were in the middle of showing force. Weapons in hand as they hit them against rock, snow, and shield. They called out to each other in growls, grunts, and yells of hatred. As soon as the queens met in the center, they went still, "Crone," Cyane's voice dripped with disdain but a low hum of something else- Alti could not detect it. "You summoned me here for what?"

"You know exactly why you are here, child. You block our roads, and then you dishonor our warriors and leave them to die stripped of dignity. Is that the new amazon way?"

"You have all been cast from the nation; I have no obligation to honor any of you." Mariakua's fist clenched, anger bubbling up inside her.

"Hess was barely sixteen years old, Cyane, barely a warrior." Emotion bubbled up from Mariakua's throat, "Skin and bones when she came to us. Sick, on death's door. All because she bore a mark that you know is not a curse. You know of the marks history, and you believe the lies of that woman." Mariakua pointed to Zintir as she passed. "You are a mere child compared, weakness."

Alti remembered when Gia brought Hess back to the village. The anger that swelled up inside of her, she never felt anything like it.

"You protect these girls who are tyrants and monsters. To be around them consumes your very soul, your power. You look weaker, but perhaps the mark also protects you?"

"Silly child."

"Silly? Poor Baribi, she believed they were good, but in the end, her life was taken. Taken by her own daughter and the children she protected."

"You keep telling yourself that whatever helps you drift into your dreams at night." Opa watched as Zintir walked up and down the line while this was going on but never crossed it. It was like she was looking for something, feeling the area, and Opa did not like it.

"Sister, I'm going to ask you to stop moving." Opa refused to leave her mother's side but called out as Zintir came closer. "Unless you wish for an arrow to the chest?" Zintir smirked and moved back over to Queen Cyane with a nod of her head.

"My queen," Zintir leaned in and whispered, "I feel great power from this mountain, spiritual powers from other than Mariakua."

"So, you are up to your old tricks." Cyane took a breath and looked at the mountain road; she couldn't see her but felt her now that she focused.

"The only trick is trying to stay alive. Harder now with blocked pathways to our hunting grounds." Mariakua barked and took a swig from a waterskin that Opa offered her.

"You can not hide her from me, crone. I know she is here." Zintir took a step closer, and Opa blocked her path.

"Another step will be your death." Opa tilted her head to the side, hand raised to give the signal. The shamaness stepped back and glared.

"I won't ask again," Tempers were rising, and Queen Cyane was prepared to escalate this standoff.

"My girls aren't breaking any traditional amazon law. These marks on our skin-" She could see Cyane's warriors begin to murmur to each other. "Yes, I said our skin." She held up her arm and showed off her own mark, aged but clear as the day she was born. "You were told Alti, and her friends were the first to bear the mark. No!" She looked at all of Cyane's warriors and raised her voice high as she pointed to them. "This mark is not the mark of death; this mark was given to me by my goddess Artemis. This mark is hers, and we are her chosen."

"Lies!" Zintir pointed her finger at Mariakua in outrage. "The visions were clear, old woman, do not poison the minds of our true warriors."

"You walk a thin rope," Queen Cyane pulled Zintir back behind her and walked closer to Mariakua.

"You can not protect her from me, Cyane." Mariakua's gaze never left Zintir.

"You do not wish to tangle with me, Kua. Your power dwindles in your age, and I only grow stronger. You will not win a spiritual battle with me."

"I always thought the tyrant of this nation was Cyane, but I see you are pulling those strings. Taunt, tight, playing her like a lyre. Pun intended." Mariakua spits at the ground.

"Your people violate my laws every day, and I turned a blind eye for some time, no longer. Your title has been stripped. Alti, she bears the mark and is forbidden to use her powers. You either hand her over, or we end this on the battlefield, and you'll share her fate." Queen Cyane walked closer to Mariakua, who was being shielded by Opa. "Produce them or-"

"Or what?" Mariakua did not let her finish, "They are not your concern; you should worry about yourself. I was banished here, and now I rule this mountain. You say you own these lands, but they are mine and do as I will. I know them better than you ever will, child." Mariakua was worn down, but she stood tall in the face of Queen Cyane.

"I am no child! These lands are mine!"

"They were never yours, daughter."

"How dare you," Zintir's hand went out in front of her, and Mariakua stilled, the warriors held Opa at bay with spears. "You breathe because our queen wills it so. Your time has passed, and you-"

"Release her!" Zintir's serious expression faded, and a smile curled at the corner of her mouth. "Release her!"

"Ahh, daughter of Baribi, destroyer of souls."

"The only destroyer I see is you." Zintir released Mariakua and let the woman drop. Opa rushed to her mother's side. "I can see into your heart, Cyane, your true path has been blocked, much like our roads." Alti continued to make her way closer.

"Your powers are an abomination in the eyes of our goddess." Zintir interrupted, "You do not deserve to wield them, and I will-" Zintir was now the one who froze, Alti's eyes peering into her very soul.

"You will walk among the land of the dead and never know the warmth of eternity." Zintir's eyes went wide; she could feel the darkness inside the girl's soul. It took root at that very moment, and she was staring into the eyes of the scourge. "Your heart is not true, and you seek power! You corrupt Cyane and manipulate her. Your power is dark and corrupt; it is you who should be feared, not us!" Alti broke eye contact but kept Zintir in place, "She is your enemy, Queen Cyane, not us. She corrupts your soul every day, whispers in your ear, and turns you from the true way."

"We have seen your death," Mariakua finally finds her voice, "Zintir is no friend of yours. She has led you astray."

"Do not listen to them, my queen. I have been your loyal regent for many years. I would never betray you; you must believe me." The silence hung in the air, and they watched as Cyane's eyes told a story. She was trying to piece everything together, but she couldn't. Her mind was clouded, and her chest tightened, her fingers rubbed nervously against each other in sporadic movement. "My bond is to you and our nation." Cyane's anger bubbled to the surface and exploded.

"You used me!" She pointed her finger at Mariakua, "I was shown the truth, and I will not be dictated to by you! I'm the true queen of the north, and your kind will be purged!" The madness bubbled forth, and Cyane raised her sword for the attack. The sisters were about to rush forward until a dozen bolts flew from the mountain. They sunk deep into Cyane's chest, and she collapsed to her knees. She tried to find her breath; the soft gurgles, blood fell from her lips. She looked to see Mariakua's hand outstretched; she signaled the sisters to fire. Her eyes filled with tears as her head cleared, watching her limp forward and kneel beside her. Cyane grabbed at her cloak as Mariakua's hand went to her cheek, lovingly. "Why, mama?" A quick motion, the dagger held slipped into Cyane's neck.

"Fine peace," No answer is given.

"NO!" Zintir screams echoed as she tried to break the hold. "what have you done?"

"What I should have done a long time ago." Mariakua stood; her body's ailments melted away. She was stronger now and revitalized, "I have taken back what was stolen from me." She cleaned the dagger off on Zintir's robes, "Not only did you take my child from me but my power. You will pay for all you have done." Mariakua walked back towards Alti and placed a hand on her.

Zintir's head was lowered, tears fell down her face freely. "Opa," She looked up into the woman's eyes, pleading. "please listen to me."

"Nothing you say can change your fate." Opa's eyes were cold; she had no intention of listening to anything Zintir had to say.

"I know that. I admit to you freely I let the darkness in, but I did not corrupt Cyane; she was already corrupted. I took in some of that corruption to protect this nation. Your mother will bring about the scourge; it has already begun."

"Lies."

"I have no reason to lie to you now. Your mother will kill me, but I beg you to hear me. Do not let her kill me until I can show you what has been done. Please offer me this last chance before she destroys my spirit." Opa looked over her shoulder; Mariakua and Alti were still in discussion. Opa had never been as powerful as her mother or sister, but she had a gift. She could feel a person's intent, and right now, her mother was giving off power she had not felt before. Stepping closer to Zintir, she peered right into her soul. The darkness faded inside her with each passing moment. "My fate is sealed, and I can only hope Artemis will forgive me. I did what I thought was right to protect the nation. To hold some of that power and keep it contained, it saved us from destruction." The other sisters were gathered around them, "Hear me, sisters, please."

"Speak."

"Opa, she will only speak lies." Mariakua had finished with Alti and was now looking upon her daughter.

"I wish to hear what she has to say."

"I can not allow that. She will corrupt you like she did Cyane." Mariakua stood in the center of the two tribes. The frail voice had softened, and her old bones seemed to right themselves. Opa finally had a pause, but she could not go against her mother, not now. "The truth has already been revealed; Cyane was corrupted by Zintir. You can see the change in me and what Cyane's death has done. We are one nation again, and it's time for all of us to go home. Zintir will stand trial and be sentenced for her crimes against our children and our nation."

* * *

The tribe fell in line with Mariakua's return, and the trial was swift. Zintir was found guilty without a chance to speak on her own behalf. No one argued because, in their eyes, Zintir was guilty; everything said was the truth. She was set to be executed by sunrise, and Opa could not stop it. Mariakua had her guarded and forbade anyone to speak with her. Opa disobeyed and found her way in without anyone's knowledge. She knelt beside the shamaness, "Show me, I wish to know the truth."

"You believe me?"

"I will know if the visions you show are false. Show me, and then we will see." Zintir held out her hand for Opa; she only hesitated a moment before taking her hand.


End file.
